1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, to an apparatus for viewing fish during fishing and a method for using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, fishermen have taken advantage of technological advances to improve their performance. These advances include, for example, satellite services that provide up-to-the-minute ocean currents and water temperatures to better locate fish. Utilizing this information, modified radar systems are utilized to detect exact locations on the water and modified sonar is utilized to detect the exact location of fish in the water. Fishing poles are made out of space age materials for strength and sensitivity and computer designed lures imitate the exact motions of the prey they are modeled after.
In spite of these advances, fishermen still lack specific real time information regarding the fishing environment and the actions of any fish that are present. More specifically, there is no provision for detecting the presence and/or desirability of fish, the attractiveness of bait or lure to the fish, whether the rig is configured properly, whether the fish are striking the bait or merely taking investigatory nibbles, the proper time of applying a hooking yank, whether the fish is hooked and how aggressively the fish should be reeled in.
Heretofore, prior art solutions have been utilized to locate fish. However, these prior art devices do not enable a fisherman to obtain accurate information about the foregoing real time variables.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a submersible camera that is utilized with a fishing line to detect the presence and desirability of fish, the attractiveness of bait or lure to the fish, whether the rig is configured properly, whether the fish is striking the bait or lure or merely taking investigatory nibbles, the proper time to apply a hooking yank, whether the fish is hooked and how aggressively the fish should be reeled in. It is an object of the present invention to provide a submersible camera that is easily attachable to a fishing line and is easy and entertaining to use. It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing apparatus that enables a visual record of a fishing catch to be recorded. Still other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
Accordingly, I have invented an underwater surveillance apparatus comprising a watertight housing having a transparent part and a video tube received in the watertight housing. The video tube has a light receiving end positioned to view through the transparent part of the watertight housing. A video cable extends from the video tube to a video monitor disposed above the surface of the water. The watertight housing is configured such that the transparent part of the watertight housing is urged in a direction downstream when the watertight housing is submerged in a body of fluid moving relative to the watertight housing.
An optical lens can be attached to the light receiving end of the video tube and the transparent part of the watertight housing can be disposed at an end thereof.
A positioning means can be used for positioning the watertight housing in the body of fluid moving relative to the watertight housing. Preferably, the positioning means includes one or more fins attached to the watertight housing for orienting the watertight housing in a body of fluid moving relative to the watertight housing.
I have also invented a submersible camera for use in viewing fish in a body of water. The camera includes a watertight housing having a transparent end and a video tube received in the watertight housing. The video tube has a light receiving end positioned to view through the transparent end of the watertight housing. A video cable extends from the video tube to a video monitor disposed above a surface of the water. The camera is configured such that, in response to relative movement between the water of the body of water and the watertight housing, the light receiving end of the video tube orients to view in a direction downstream of the watertight housing.